


This Story Has a Happy Ending

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Oneshot, Prideshipping, Spa Day, actually his whole body hurts, atem works out the kinks, bareback, before he works himself to death, full-body treatment, just a bad knot, kaiba has back pain, massage therapy, masseur atem, meet cute in a massage room, mokuba schedules seto for a massage, mokuba takes no prisoners, ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Mokuba schedules Seto for a massage with the most renowned masseur in town. Seto not-so-reluctantly agrees to go.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	This Story Has a Happy Ending

“I scheduled you for this Saturday at two in the afternoon.”

Mokuba stood impatiently before his desk.

Seto immediately set to disregarding him. “I told you, Mokuba: I’m fine.”

“I _hear_ your bones crack every time you walk upstairs,” Mokuba commented. “You can barely stand for longer than two minutes. You’re developing a hunchback. You need to see a professional, or you’re going to develop arthritis by the time you’re thirty.”

“Mokuba, I appreciate your concern, but I doubt the masseuse has anything to offer me. I’m not going.” He stood, wincing and gripping his shoulder as it throbbed in pain.

Mokuba quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, he does, and yes, you are. Look at yourself, Seto. You’re a mess. You need help. I don’t want you in a wheelchair because you refused to take care of yourself.”

Seto collected his things, moving awkwardly as he stooped over his desk. The slightest motion left his whole body aching, and it definitely showed on his face.

He gripped the strap of his bag and pulled it onto his shoulder. “For the last time, Mokuba: I’m not seeing him. I don’t need a masseuse or a masseur or whoever this ‘professional’ is. I feel great. I don’t need help, and I’m not going to end up in a wheelchair. I’m fi—”

The weight of the bag on his shoulder tweaked something.

He stood up straight, mouth agape.

That motion snapped something in his lower back.

He collapsed, crying out, sobbing, Mokuba rushing to his side.

~

Seto was still grumbling to himself as they checked in and sat in the waiting room.

“I could have done so much work this week,” he griped.

“You mean you could have killed yourself,” Mokuba corrected him. “The only reason you can walk right now is because you’ve been resting with painkillers and heat pads for the past three days, and that’s when I’m not swatting you back into bed.”

Seto snorted, holding still until a young staff member called to him: “Mr. Kaiba?”

He stood silently and followed her into the back rooms, providing his basic information as she wrote it down on her clipboard.

She opened the door to an aromatic room with music playing softly from a speaker in the upper corner. Against one wall was a pair of chairs, and by another was a desktop computer perched on a cabinet.

Before one wall, bearing a large window, was the massage table.

Seto swallowed hard.

The masseuse rounded on him. “First time getting a massage?”

He nodded curtly. “I take it you’re the masseur?”

She chuckled brightly. “No, just the attendant. Our specialist is finishing up with his last client now. He’ll be with you shortly.”

Seto nodded, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

The attendant made a sweeping motion with her hand. “Go ahead and have a seat, dear. You’re scheduled for the full-body treatment, yes?”

_Full-body?_

Seto sat stiffly in one of the chairs, nodding silently.

“Good, good.” Her eyes wandered down the page. “The price will be—”

“No need,” Seto said, shaking his head and pulling out his card.

She held up a hand, chuckling softly. “Not to worry, sir. You can pay when you leave.”

He felt his cheeks grow hot as he shoved the card back into his wallet.

“For the full-body treatment, you’ll need to remove your shirt and trousers. I assume that’s alright with you, sir?”

Seto blushed harder.

But he nodded.

“Excellent,” she said, gesturing to a cloth bag hanging from a hook on the wall. “We’ll launder your clothes during your session so you have a nice, clean set to slip into when you’re done. Extra warm from the dryer—unless you prefer dry-clean only?”

“If I’m wearing it, it’d better be able to withstand a hurricane,” Seto quipped.

She laughed outright at that. “Of course, sir. We’ll have them freshened up for you.” She glanced at her board once more. “And...the areas you’re most concerned with are your back, shoulders, and legs, right?”

Mokuba must have told her.

“And wrists and neck,” he added.

She nodded and wrote on her board. “Perfect. Any other concerns?”

He tried desperately to bite his tongue, but the question slipped out anyway: “Who is the masseur?”

She seemed startled and a bit confused by the question, but her expression soon softened. “He’s a lovely young gentleman who’s been practicing for several years now. The staff admire him quite a lot, and our clients overwhelmingly adore him. Don’t worry. He’ll have you feeling better in no time.”

_But what’s his name?_

Before Seto could ask, the attendant swept toward the door. “I’ll let him know you’re ready. Go ahead and get changed, and we’ll have someone come to pick up your clothes. There’s a blanket on the table for you to cover yourself until the masseur works with you. He’ll be in in just a moment.”

And with that, she was gone.

The door clicked closed behind her, leaving Seto alone in that aromatic room, soft music drifting in from the speakers.

He rubbed his face, trying to will himself to act.

He didn’t have to do this.

He could walk out now and forget this had ever happened.

But what would Mokuba say?

He was only trying to help.

And Seto had to admit: His whole body was killing him.

Even now, he longed for the comfort of a heating pad.

And to lie down.

But to be mostly naked with a total stranger?

A stranger who would have his hands all over his body?

Seto swallowed at the thought.

Took a breath.

Came to a compromise.

_If I like him, I’ll stay. If I don’t, I’ll leave._

He nodded.

And stood.

Peeled his coat from his shoulders, tucking it into the laundry bag.

He removed his footwear next, hiding his wallet and phone in his boots and placing them under the table.

Socks and belt were discarded, too.

His locket he placed with his valuables.

Shirt.

He hesitated.

The scars would show.

He took a breath.

The masseur wouldn’t ask...right?

If he did, Seto wouldn’t answer, and that would be that.

He nodded and pulled off the article, straightening his hair and tossing his shirt into the bag.

His fingertips traced over the scars marring his belly as his hand slid down to his waistband.

He paused.

How much would the masseur see?

Would it matter?

Surely, he had seen it all before. He wouldn’t say anything if he did see something.

...If he really was as professional as the attendant claimed.

He took a breath and unzipped his pants. Popped the button. Pulled the garment down and off his legs. Placed them in the laundry bag.

Adjusted his underwear and took a breath to steady himself.

Moved to sit on the table, pulling the blanket over his lap.

While he waited, he took a gander about the room: There was a large window behind him, gazing over a colorful garden, well-tended flowers, slightly overgrown, the sun beaming in against his back. Eggshell curtains, semi-transparent, pulled open to let the light in. White and cream furniture. A side-table with a diffuser emitting a soft, floral scent—jasmine or gardenia. Flowers and pillows scattered throughout the room. A sink, the counter with a computer, some tissues, a bottle of oil. Cabinets with brass knobs. A loudspeaker playing soft music and rain sounds in the upper corner of the room.

Seto sat still for a long moment, savoring the warm sun on his aching muscles, allowing his eyelids to slip closed.

He tried to sit in a way that his back wouldn’t mind, but more than anything, he longed to lie down.

He resisted the urge, unsure of what the masseur would think.

What did it matter? He was going to have to stretch out soon, anyway.

At least, he figured he would.

He couldn’t be sure.

He tried to sit up straight, but the effort only threatened to cripple him.

He groaned and returned to slouching.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.

A young man with wild locks, tri-colored, bouncing with his jaunty stride, followed by another employee who took Seto’s bag of clothes out of the room.

The masseur bore a black tank top, jean leggings, clean boots.

Deep, bronze skin cloaking strong, rippling muscles.

A petite stature, soft face, wide, intense eyes.

A beaming smile that made Seto’s heart lurch against his ribs.

“Mr. Kaiba?”

Seto practically melted on the spot. “Yes.”

The corner of the masseur’s lip twitched upward. He bowed in greeting. “Atem, at your service. I understand you’re having some neck and back pain?”

_Atem._

Seto’s mouth dried up like a freshwater lake.

He nodded. “And shoulders, legs, arms, wrists….”

“So, everywhere?”

“Pretty much,” he delicately admitted.

Atem nodded in understanding. “Not to worry, Mr. Kaiba. We’ll get you all sorted out.” He beamed reassuringly and approached, holding out a hand. “We’ll start with your arms, since you’re so new to this. Just let me know if any spots particularly hurt.”

“Do you want me to lie down?” Seto asked softly.

“Not yet. We’ll just start like this.” Atem took his hand and breathed, thumbs working gently into Kaiba’s palm, lightly pulling on his fingers to provide a nice stretch.

Seto sighed, unsure, but enjoying the easy motions.

“So, Mr. Kaiba, what do you do for a living?”

Light chatter.

Seto nibbled his lip. “You don’t already know?”

Atem paused, almost imperceptibly. “I do, but it’s interesting to hear it from the man himself.”

Seto blinked.

Atem gently stretched his hands, parted his fingers.

“I own my own business: a tiny Mom and Pop shop.”

“That makes millions of yen every minute?” Atem was smirking up at him.

Seto’s heart leapt into his throat. “That’s the one.”

Atem chuckled. “Times are tough for small businesses these days. I hope your teeny tiny shop hasn’t been hit too hard.”

Seto blinked.

Was this masseur... _ribbing_ him?

His heart swelled with excitement. “Oh, I’m surviving— _ahh!”_

A point in the center of his palm.

A lightning shock of pain.

Atem leaned in, fingers working easily over the spot, pulling at the meat of his hand, rolling over the flesh.

Seto sighed softly into his touch, entranced by the way his flesh parted and relaxed under Atem’s motions.

“I imagine working at a desk caused this and probably most of your problems,” Atem noted. “I’ll be sure to send you home with some exercises to prevent it from happening again.”

“Exercises?”

“Just some physical therapy,” Atem replied. “The treatment today will help you to loosen up, but you’ll definitely be sore afterward, and you’ll need to perform exercises to prevent further damage.”

“I didn’t know there would be homework,” Seto grumbled.

Atem chuckled. “You’re not alone. For now, just focus on relaxing so we can exorcise the worst of the kinks.”

Seto nodded, focusing on the tension easing gently out of his hand, much looser and a bit sore. “That feels nice,” he admitted.

“I’m glad,” Atem replied, smiling up at him. “Just ease into it. It’ll feel better and better as we go.”

Seto nodded, swaying a little, trying to focus on the relaxation in his palm instead of the tightness in his back.

The light motion was not lost on the masseur. “What hurts?” he asked.

Seto startled a little. “Er, my back,” he murmured.

Atem nodded. “Would you like to lie down?”

Seto nodded.

“Here.” Atem’s foot moved, raising one end of the table. He lowered Seto onto his back, resituating the blanket over his hips. “Is that better?”

Seto nodded. “Bearable,” he murmured.

“We’ll take it,” Atem said softly.

Something about his tone dropped a note.

It sent a thrill down Seto’s spine.

Atem reached for a bottle of oil, warming it between his fingers.

Those hands were on his arm, squeezing and pulling the muscle up to his elbow.

Seto groaned and sighed, arching his arm as Atem worked over the muscle, encouraging it to relax. It left an extra ache in his body, but also opened up the soreness and allowed it to ooze.

A draining wound.

Seto felt his eyes slip closed.

Those fingers pushed into his arm and slid upward, massaging the muscle.

The rest of his body quickly followed suit, drifting into relaxation.

He sighed and stretched his legs, the blanket only covering his lap, the rest of him naked and exposed to Atem’s touch.

Soothing.

And exciting.

Atem soon switched to his other arm, pulling and stretching the muscle in a similar manner.

And then Atem was on his shoulders, squeezing those tight muscles.

Seto winced, groaning at the intense ache and feeling their swell subside to a gentle slope from his neck.

“No need to wear your shoulders as earrings, dear,” Atem murmured, dangerously close.

Seto opened his eyes to see Atem _right there._

Close enough to notice the flecks of crimson in those large, orchid eyes.

And that smile. “Hi, there.”

Seto shivered.

Tried to keep his bones from liquefying into milk.

Atem leaned in even closer, cheek just barely brushing Seto’s, the softest tickle of peach fuzz.

Seto shivered, arching his back just a little.

He swore he could feel the curve of Atem’s smile against his face.

Those hands pressed into his shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles and rolling them.

Seto sighed, groaning at the touch, soreness creeping up his arms and into his shoulders.

He tilted his head back, exposing the delicate skin of his neck, shivering at the feeling of Atem’s breath against his ear.

Not overwhelming.

But certainly intimate.

Atem pressed his shoulders a bit longer before sliding his fingers up Seto’s neck, gently caressing the sensitive skin.

Seto shivered, gripping the edge of the table for dear life.

There was no way the blanket would protect him for long.

He couldn’t help it.

Everything about Atem screamed _sensual._

Atem pulled away a tad, tilting Seto’s head from side to side, lifting and lowering his chin, giving his neck a gentle stretch.

Seto made the mistake of opening his eyes.

Atem was still there.

His expression soft, enamored.

Hungry.

Seto closed his eyes once more, mouth falling slightly agape.

A soft, wet sound.

The licking of lips.

Seto shuddered, moaning lowly.

Atem’s voice: “Ready to flip over?”

He nodded.

Atem lowered the table until it lay flat. “Go ahead and lie on your stomach.”

Seto did as he was instructed, carefully moving the blanket to cover himself.

But there was a moment.

A flicker of Atem’s eyes.

Glancing down.

A mischievous smile tilted his lips.

Seto blushed hard and quickly hid his face.

Atem said nothing.

Seto rested on his stomach, and the masseur adjusted the blanket to cover his pelvis.

Legs and back exposed.

The slick sound of more oil.

Dripping down onto his back.

Soft sounds slipped from his lips.

Warm hands folded over his back, smoothing over skin, working into muscles.

Seto groaned, pain seeping into every crevice.

And being eased out.

First hands, then elbows.

Snapping, bending, and popping something hard.

Seto cried out, eyes burning with tears.

Comforted by a soothing caress.

Something dislodged from its stiff position, relaxing back into its proper place.

It was impossible not to scream as Atem located every knot in his back and untied each of them one by one, soothing the muscles after every hard _crack._

Seto slowly relaxed, weeping as the masseur forced every ache and pain out of his body.

He sighed, easing into that practiced touch, those roaming, experienced hands.

And then the legs.

Starting with his feet, working over the arches, pressing the balls.

Stretching his toes, relaxing the tendons.

Seto breathed with it, sighing as those fingers slid up his calves, pushing the muscle to its limit.

Digging in to break any stiff spots and sore areas.

Along the sides, behind the knees.

Up the thighs.

Tightness curled in his core.

A needy moan betrayed him.

More like a whimper.

Soft, high.

Sensual.

Seto’s cheeks ignited at the sound.

Atem’s hands paused before resuming, clutching the thick flesh of his thighs and squeezing hard. “Mr. Kaiba?”

He froze, but murmured timidly, “Yes…?”

“Would you like a...happy ending, sir?”

Something sticky and sweet dripped from Atem’s words.

Seto hesitated, unsure of what he meant, but unwilling to admit it. “Uh...sure?”

Did Atem’s hand just crawl...higher?

“How far, sir?”

Seto blinked, uncertain.

But oh-so terribly aroused.

The thought of giving his body to those confident, healing hands occurred to him.

He shivered, spreading his legs. “Oh, uh...I mean, I would like to finish…” he murmured, not entirely sure of what he was agreeing to, but wanting it nonetheless.

Those hands fondled his legs, parting his thighs even wider.

They roved across the blanket, over the globes of his peach, gently squeezing and caressing him through the fabric.

Seto stabilized himself.

And reached back to remove the blanket.

Atem took it from him, folding it and placing it under his hips.

The masseur’s hand lingered against the bulge in Seto’s underwear, squeezing the jewels of his sex through the thin fabric.

Seto groaned deep in his throat, pushing into Atem’s hand, precum already forming a cool, wet patch in his underwear.

God, the thought of cumming for this beautiful, young gentleman….

Into his hands.

On his _cock…._

Seto lifted his hips, pulling on the band of his underwear.

Atem understood immediately, sliding the thin fabric down his legs, exposing his naked body to the warm, golden sunlight.

Seto settled into his touch once more, moaning softly when Atem’s hand wrapped around his shaft. He leaned into the soft push and pull of the masseur’s strokes.

He moaned deeply, reaching back to spread his cheeks. “In...inside,” he murmured, face alight.

A slight pause. Seto nearly blushed in embarrassment.

Then: “You should be careful, darling. I might just give you what you want,” Atem growled, hands pulling away before returning, wet with oil.

One hand continued to pump Seto’s cock, the other tracing a finger around his rim, pushing delicately inside. “You’re sucking me in so easily, Mr. Kaiba. Do you do this often?”

Seto gnawed his lip. “Ah...only with...with….”

“Toys?” Atem supplied.

“Yes….”

The masseur nodded, pushing his fingers ever deeper, parting them to stretch those warm, welcoming insides.

Seto allowed it, coming apart at the seams, amazed at how loose and flexible his body felt for the first time in a long while.

Atem introduced two, then three fingers, preparing him. “Let me know if it’s too much,” he murmured.

Seto winced and moaned softly. “No, no, it’s...ah...it’s perfect. Keep going.”

Atem licked his lip, climbing up onto the table.

There was a rustle of clothing, the soft touch of heated flesh against his entrance.

Seto whimpered, leaning into the pressure, back arched, hips lifted, body ready for sex. “Inside…” he pleaded again.

“As you say,” Atem purred.

And he was pushing inside.

Far larger than Seto had anticipated.

He clutched the table, groaning aloud as that huge shaft opened him up and pushed him to the brink.

He focused on breathing, trying not to scream and alert the whole building of their actions.

Atem cupped his chin, pulling out and pushing slowly back inside. “You can cry out, little one. The rooms are soundproof, and any vestigial noises are just the result of a bad _knot,_ right?”

Seto shuddered at the term, aching with the stretch of penetration. “A bad knot. Right,” he whimpered, pushing back onto that cock, reveling in the catastrophic sensation.

“Exactly,” Atem whispered, thrusting deep between his legs and squeezing his cock.

Seto’s back arched, hips lifting to meet every push between his thighs, body opening up on that hard, swollen shaft, pain and pleasure overwhelming his senses until— _“Ahh!_ Atem! There!”

That delicate place inside of him.

The tender caress of Atem’s tip.

He almost came on the spot.

Atem slowed for just a moment, evaluating his lover’s erratic response.

He guided his cock into that special place—over and over again.

Seto held on for dear life, bucking his hips backward, overwhelmed by the rolling of their aligned bodies, flesh coming alive with sex and ecstasy.

 _“Atem…”_ he breathed, “are you going to...cum inside...of me?”

Atem licked his lip. “Only if you would like me to, Mr. Kaiba.”

 _“Ah,_ please, call me Seto.”

“Seto, then.”

“Atem?” he murmured.

“Hmm~?”

“Do you do this with...all your clients?”

“Oh, only with my _favorites,”_ Atem assured him, “such as cute little things like _yourself.”_

“Oh, _god~!”_ Seto cried out, body spasming, legs clenching, cheeks tightening, those words sending volts of electricity straight to his core. “I-I’m going to—!”

“Cum for me, Seto. _Cum_ for me.” Atem slammed into him, deep and hard, stroking every strained inch of Seto’s shaft with practiced fingers.

He came undone.

 _Wailing_ his release.

Opening up on that incredible shaft and letting himself succumb.

“Good boy. Good boy. _Good_ boy,” Atem chanted through the haze, shoving into him several more times before a spasm rocked through his body, forcing his orgasm in a terrifying heave, pumping gallons of seed into Seto’s body, slamming into him impossibly deep.

Seto relaxed.

Even as Atem fucked him through it, stirring up the mess of cum inside him, letting it leak out of his body.

And then that massive shaft was out, semen seeping from the tip, connecting their flesh with a sinewy strand.

Seto lowered his trembling hips, body far more than sated, aching with release.

He could still feel the stretch, even when Atem collected a couple tissues to clean them both.

“How was that, Mr. Kaiba?” Atem inquired.

Seto was barely conscious enough to moan, “Amazing.”

Atem laughed, redressing and handing the blanket and Seto’s underwear back to him. “I’m glad you approve. I’ll have someone return with your clothes and some instructions on physical exercises for you to perform at home. Also,”—He smiled coyly.—“be sure to check your pockets before you leave.”

Seto blinked, pulling on his underwear, wincing a little. “For what?”

Atem smiled. “You’ll see.”

He straightened his clothes once more.

And swept out of the room.

Seto stared, pulling the blanket over himself, soreness settling in every part of his body.

It wasn’t long until a young employee reentered the room, bearing a stack of Seto’s freshly-laundered clothes, scented with lavender and bearing a pamphlet of gentle exercises on top.

Seto thanked them, and when they left, he took the time to redress.

He glanced one more time at the massage table.

And before he left the room, he checked his pockets.

~

“Wait, you’re going on a _date?”_

Mokuba stared at his brother from the bed as he stood before the mirror, adjusting his tie. “Yes. Is that really so surprising?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Mokuba shifted and folded his hands. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go on a date with anyone before.”

“Well, I...didn’t find anyone worth the energy.”

“You mean you were too nervous to ask anyone.”

Seto froze for a moment. “He asked me.”

Mokuba’s eyebrows disappeared into his messy bangs. “He asked you? Who is he?”

“Just a business acquaintance,” Seto deflected.

Mokuba pursed his lips. “Well, he must have really won you over if you agreed to go on a date with him.” He leaned back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head, wincing at his own motion. “You know, my neck and shoulders have been killing me. I know you really enjoyed your session with the masseur, and I was thinking of scheduling to have my own knots worked out.”

Seto pulled the tie too tight and gagged. “Absolutely not!”

Mokuba sat up, shocked and indignant. “What? Why not?”

“You’re a minor; it’s inappropriate!”

“It’s just my neck! It’s not like I’m gonna get a _happy ending_ or whatever. I don’t even think those are real.”

“They are,” Seto blurted before he could stop himself.

Mokuba quirked a brow. “And how would you know that?”

Seto shifted, nibbled his lip.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. “Seto, what’s your date’s name?”

Seto couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes in the mirror.

“It wouldn’t happen to be _Atem,_ would it?”

Seto fumbled over his words. “Listen—”

“Oh, _gross!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for her endless support, tips, and help with the ending of this work! My love, you mean the whole world to me, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. <3
> 
> Thanks to all you lovely readers out there who support indie creators like myself. Y'all are amazing~.
> 
> Take care, and stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
